


We Interrupt This News Report

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ tictactales Spring '12 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Hyena Xander Harris, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike distracts Xander from a strange news report</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Interrupt This News Report

**Author's Note:**

> Pemmican and Cocaine as a poison, do you know how freaking hard that was to figure out something for? And I have no idea if what I came up with is even feasible, but it sounded good in my head lol. This is pretty much a PWP; Spike’s de-chipped and in a relationship with a hyena influenced Xander
> 
> Prompt: tictactales Spring 2012, left diagonal prompts: cocaine as a poison, blood play, pemmican
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. Buffy and Twinkies belong to their respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

“I mean, can you believe it? The guy kills his wife by slipping cocaine into her pemmican, ‘cause apparently she was some health food nut and was hooked on the stuff or something and ate it all the time and it caused her to like OD or something. But I thought cocaine was kind of expensive so wouldn’t there be cheaper ways of poisoning her? Or maybe it just didn’t change the taste like something else might…and what’s up with her eating pemmican anyway, wasn’t that the stuff they had back in the Old West? This is California; you’d think she could have found something else healthy to eat. See, this is why you should just stick to Twinkies, they’re individually wrapped for your protection and who would want to mess with all the delectable golden goodness?”  
  
A muttered, “How could ya tell if they did?” was the only response Spike gave before shoving Xander in through the open apartment door and quickly shutting the door behind them. Slamming Xander up against the wall served the dual purpose of putting him at his mercy and shutting up the inane babble, ‘cause really, unless there was mass violence involved, he really didn’t care about the details of how some bloke offed his wife.  
  
“Xan-pet, you’re talking too much, and after playin’ nice with the Watcher and the Slayer all night, I think I deserve a treat.” Setting words to action, he pressed his body against his larger lover’s, relishing in the heat that seemed to just pour off of him, and claimed his mouth in a kiss, nipping and licking at the boy’s lips until his tongue was able to gain entrance to the warm cavern of his mouth.  
  
Just as he knew it would, it only took a moment for his boy to respond in full, one work-calloused hand tangling in Spike’s hair, gripping tight enough to be just on the pleasurable side of painful, as his other hand cupped his ass and hauled him closer to grind against him, his brown eyes starting to flash green as his hyena came to the surface. If only the rest of the little Scooby gang could see his boy like this, they’d never call him “Zeppo“ again. Of course if any of them saw his boy like he was at that moment, he’d probably have to kill them.  
  
Xander’s tongue was dancing along Spike’s, thrusting against it as it plunged into the vampire’s mouth, purposefully dragging along the tip of one extra sharp incisor and spilling rich, wild,  _hot_  blood into his lover’s mouth, sending them both into overdrive. Growling, Spike vamped out as he sucked on his boy’s tongue, savoring the taste of his lover even as the action helped speed healing. Grabbing fistfuls of Xander’s t-shirt, Spike ripped the offending garment in half, baring the delectable, muscled torso underneath to his wandering hands. Breaking the kiss, and coincidentally allowing his boy to breathe, Spike began nipping and licking a path down the column of Xander’s throat, grinning wickedly as Xander shivered every time his fangs scraped against his skin, a tease and a promise for later in one.  
  
Tugging sharply at Xander’s hardened nipples, Spike reveled in the low moan torn from his lover and the feeling of his heart pounding wildly beneath his palms as he nipped the top of his shoulder, fangs just piercing the skin there and allowing a few crimson droplets to surface. Speaking against his skin, he licked up the few spilt drops of blood. “Taste bloody wonderful, you do, pet; so sweet and hot and wild. Can’t get enough of ya.”  
  
“Spiiiike!”  
  
Xander’s voice carried a hint of an animalistic whine, heavy with need, and who was Spike to deny his boy what he wanted, especially when their wants were the same. Trailing his sharpened nails gently down Xander’s chest, leaving ten fine bloody trails in their wake, he bent and began licking and sucking at each line, healing in some places while encouraging the flow of blood in others, making his boy’s chest a declaration of his ownership, not that anyone else would be seeing it.  
  
Finally reaching his navel, Spike knelt and deftly unfastened Xander’s jeans, peeling them and the garish boxers he couldn’t get his boy to give up down over the impressive erection straining against the fabric to let them pool unheeded at his feet. He felt the sharp tug at his hair and looked up into green glowing brown eyes and grinned wickedly, flashing his fangs and sending a demanding growl bubbling up from the tanned body above him.  
  
“Spike!”  
  
It was a demand this time, sharp and aggressive. How he loved being able to get his boy to this state, the normal flow of words that came as naturally to the boy as breathing condensed down to just one,  _his_  name; heady stuff it was. Staring at the thick cock in front of him and the pre-cum dripping steadily from the tip, he flicked his tongue out, lapping delicately at the offering and drawing more and more demanding growls from his lover. His hands were now having to hold his boy’s hips, pinning him to the wall as he bucked and writhed under his teasing ministrations. Taking mercy on the boy, he opened his mouth, taking half of his hard, thick cock into his mouth, fangs scraping gently over the delicate skin and drawing more blood to the surface as he began to suck, tongue lapping at the thick vein underneath. Bobbing his head, he took him steadily deeper into his mouth until his mouth and throat were full of the pulsing heat and his nose was nestled in the dark curls at the base and his boy’s movements and cries had taken on a frantic edge. Pulling slowly back so just the head remained in his mouth, he waited until Xander finally looked down at him before catching his gaze and darting forward, deep throating him in one quick movement and letting his fangs bite deep at the base of his cock, filling the air with his boy’s pleasured screams and his mouth with a flood of rich blood and cum and the very essence of his lover.  
  
Spike sucked gently on the pulsing flesh in his mouth, milking it of every last drop of its tasty offering before pulling away and standing carefully, his tight denims trapping his own erection painfully by that point. Watching as his boy’s blissfully glassy chocolate brown eyes slowly focused on his face, he smiled and gently kissed him as he took his hand. “Come on pet, night’s still young and I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
